


【fate】【梅林罗曼】懂人心

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: 18年写的 备份
Kudos: 3





	【fate】【梅林罗曼】懂人心

•乱七八糟的现pa，双方都是高中老师的设定；  
•写着玩，肯定有bug，以上。

[0].  
历经神的时代、魔法的时代、铁剑与血的时代，终于到了科学的时代了，如今的人类并没有由于更清晰的认知而真的舍弃对死亡的恐惧和对永生的追求，这是我们作为生物无论怎样成长也无法凌驾于神之上的、我们弱小的根源，也是我们的可爱之处罢。

[1].  
罗马尼•阿基曼独自一人来到关心梅林•安布罗修斯事情的众同事调查得出的地址，手中握着宣传用的小卡片和对折的传单，这个宣扬永生的新兴宗教伪装成补习班，所谓的调查结果就是得到了这张排版像情人旅馆从门缝下塞入的小卡片的广告和传单，地址就印刷在上面，还写道：欢迎试听。罗马尼•阿基曼其实是循着传单上的地址来的。罗马尼入职还未超过三个月，新人为日后立足，总是难逃社交性地证明自己，故实地取证这种难办的事就交由他做了，况且同事们为免自己出头劝说的几句话，罗马尼很往心里去，一心认为真是自己的责任似的，只有他能为可怜的梅林•安布罗修斯做点什么，拯救他。“安布罗修斯老师除了他那些难搞的女友外，也只和阿基曼老师来往。”他们都说。  
伪装成补习班的新兴宗教所在的是一幢异常巨大的旧式建筑，正是因为是旧式建筑才会如此，那实际上是规划了三幢同样规格的楼距离极近地拼合得来的，组成一个U型，现如今由于火灾隐患已经完全禁止了这种规划。在罗马尼这样不擅长运动的人眼中倍感压抑，而当他发现电梯均已因年久失修而停止使用后这种压抑加深了。

[2].  
在某高校中，梅林•安布罗修斯老师的友人，确如同事们所言只有还不了解他的罗马尼•阿基曼一人而已，且稚嫩的阿基曼老师原本也不认为自己就是“安布罗修斯老师唯一的朋友”，只在如今眼见他有了危险，后悔二人当初共进午餐时给他敷衍的关心不够。  
梅林曾让罗马尼感到不安，他太过热情，罗马尼刚来到学校入职时梅林是第一个与他搭话的。罗马尼确信梅林是该校老师中最貌美、也是打扮得最花枝招展的，所过之处常被学生议论纷纷，他有一头色彩会随着光照变化的淡色的长发，在工作日会编成长长的发辫，和一双花瓣似的紫色的眼睛。  
梅林经常更换女友，又打扮得花哨，平时教师同僚们对他避而远之，但尽管如此，他有他的底线，就是从不同时和二位女性交往。罗马尼来就职之后，梅林就每天中午与罗马尼共进午餐，因为国语科只有他们二位男教师。饭桌上梅林会聊些让罗马尼紧张或尴尬的话题，例如“罗马尼君交往过多少女朋友？最可怕的是哪一位？”之类的，但尴尬之余罗马尼注意到梅林每顿午饭都几乎不进食，偶尔吃他布丁上的樱桃，吮吸良久，然后注视着面前同事和饭友的眼睛吐出沾满唾液、打了两到三个结的樱桃梗，一顿饭就算吃完了。“他大概很擅长接吻。”罗马尼想，“这个人渣……”每次他都被这无声的挑衅弄得有点悲从中来，“可恶，不能羡慕啊……”  
让罗马尼开始远离梅林的事，是他二人最后一次在教工食堂吃饭时，梅林说了令人费解的话语。“我会占卜哦，罗马尼君要不要试一试？”最开始梅林是这么说的，像往常每次一样核突地开场，“把手给我。”起先罗马尼还以为梅林要看掌纹，结果他只是握住自己的手，十指交握，掌心贴着掌心，梅林的手很冰冷，手心稍微有些湿，罗马尼印象深刻。“罗马尼君，我接下来要说的话可能会冒犯你，但事关重大，你愿意听吗？”在抓紧罗马尼的手超过一分钟后，梅林老师神色凝重地问。  
“请说吧。”  
“罗马尼君会在三十岁这一年死去。”  
在听到这句话时罗马尼完全不觉得受到冒犯，甚至没有放在心上，他认为梅林为了找话题已经开始口不择言，梅林平时也经常对他危言耸听，与对待其他同事那副轻松愉快的模样相反。“这样啊……我会怎样死去呢？”为表示对梅林老师在对同龄人的社交上的努力的尊重和难得让他那美丽的面庞严肃起来的尊重，他还要假意好奇地追问。  
“这个嘛……我不知道哦。”  
“我的能力是有限的，实在是不能知道更多了，罗马尼君。不过这种占卜的原理是通过身体的接触来传达讯息，如果需要知道更多也许是需要更深入的……”梅林还未说完，罗马尼将被他握在手中的手快如闪电地抽回，他知道是自己想多了，想要深入接触的人儿的话梅林多得是，但梅林说“深入”时上下唇相碰的师匠比他说别的词儿长，令罗马尼感到不适，从那天之后他开始推脱梅林的邀请，并怀疑梅林总是深陷女难是由于性欲比别人更强，他正被自己的性欲所控制。  
似乎被新同事讨厌了之后梅林也的确有所收敛，女友们上门扯皮也很久没有过了，就在罗马尼打算恢复与梅林的午饭友谊时，同事们告诉他梅林可能陷入了一些麻烦。罗马尼可能是办公室内最后一个注意到梅林正在学习新兴宗教的人。  
罗马尼今年正是三十岁。

[3].  
补习班的地点还在顶楼，要命的20层，三合一大楼其实是民宅，顶层原本是作为供居民休闲的活动室大厅，有些同罗马尼一样逐级爬着楼梯，表情肃穆而空虚的人想必是学员了。原本罗马尼为以防万一下午申请了早退，提前半小时到达目的地，眼下看来完全无济于事，他不太擅长体育运动，特别是上楼梯，渐渐由爬楼梯队伍的最前端掉到中间去。  
“罗马尼君？——阿基曼先生！”  
恰在罗马尼越来越疲倦，犹豫要不要停下休息——上楼队伍中的人们神色均很紧绷，有些甚至悲切，他担心停下休息被搭讪而答不出来的话会出什么意外，——在这个时候身后传来熟悉的声音，是梅林，并且他爽快地承认了，看来梅林完全意识不到身为教师在此地出现有什么不妥。  
梅林倒是意外的身体轻快，此时已爬至14层，梅林呼吸均匀，步伐矫健，连刘海都纹丝不动，看到熟人面带微笑，这是罗马尼所没有的，和他的女朋友们一样，他又一次羡慕起这个徒步20层楼去听新兴宗教讲座的人。  
二人并肩攀爬，看得出梅林为罗马尼放慢了脚步，罗马尼也为自己可怜的自尊心努力压抑喘气。“梅林……老师，为什么来听这个讲座呢？”他在愈发趋向整齐的脚步声掩映下发问，不过语气无法保持平和，听上去像在抱怨。梅林看了他一眼，面容平静，眼含笑意，仿佛罗马尼的狼狈相教他打心眼里高兴一般，真是恶趣味！“我很高兴罗马尼君担心我。但其实我只是来学习一点演讲的技巧。”梅林神秘地回答，全然牛头不对马嘴的答案，说完掏出手机翻开起来。  
“讲座是讲什么的？”究竟是深入一些禁忌的所在，罗马尼还是很好奇。  
“这个的话……我没有太介意呢。”  
“哈？”

[4].  
讲座的主要内容是关于死亡和永生，密密麻麻的学员，很快进入神秘肃穆的氛围，且不准携带手机入场，所幸罗马尼有备而来，带了录音笔藏在袖管内。他挨着梅林坐，在发言讨论的间隙悄悄问梅林：“你害怕死吗？”  
梅林一直低头在玩本该上交的手机，“我吗？我不会死的。短期内只有罗马尼君会死。”原来他还记得那个占卜。  
“没礼貌。”  
今日的讲座恰巧不是教师授课，而是学员们现身说法，梅林看起来不感兴趣，始终伏着头，罗马尼瞥见他似乎在看instagram。“你大老远的跑来，就是为了换个地方玩手机吗？”  
“阿基曼，”表达不满时梅林会用姓氏称呼别人，以示生疏，“我不像你，没有自己的生活，我敢保证你还是处男，我在instagram上却是红人。”  
梅林为这种事态度大变，罗马尼难以理解：“instagram？你是小孩吗？”  
“漫漫长夜，又没有性生活吗，我不信罗马尼君从不上ins。”梅林表示为了不让粉丝担心需要保持更新频率。让他们知道你在做什么，他们只会更担心。罗马尼在心中吐槽。“罗马尼君完全不懂网络礼仪呢。”梅林总结道，罗马尼正欲回击，一条胳膊拍入眼帘，落在他俩并排而坐的桌面上。

罗马尼赶紧环顾四周，原来，一个会员刚刚声泪俱下地演讲完毕，此刻课程进入热烈鼓掌并流泪的刻奇阶段，整个活动室内几百人，只有他与梅林低着头不为所动，还在摆弄手机这件违禁品。

[5].  
最早发现梅林•安布罗修斯老师沉醉于新兴宗教的授课的同事，第一时间报了案，但直至罗马尼也来听讲的现在，当地jing方亦未见实质上的什么行动。罗马尼听负责与他们接洽的jing员说起，这个组织似乎向上已打通某些关节，不知为何，无论遭到怎样的质控，都仅是勒令搬走了事，不会进一步追究，终于一步步迁到此地……而当他们来到此地时，本身是几乎被放弃的老旧居住区去，鱼龙混杂，原住民、隐匿身份的犯罪者和偷渡客在这教团来布道后竟变得互相之间有了些认同感，变得整齐划一，治安也好转了许多。一听jing员的话罗马尼立刻明白，新兴教团暂且没捅娄子，反倒减轻了他们其他方面的工作压力，说不定还上了不少税，他们在处理上难免懒怠。他同众教师上衣自己的观察所得，后众人决定转而诉诸网络，待会有今日的取证之事。眼下他与他要拯救的蠢同事兼对方自作多情的好友，一起被维持秩序的黑衣壮汉们带来同楼层的一间仓库，并没收了手机和钱包。可笑的是，录音笔反倒还揣在罗马尼袖管内安然无恙。  
仓库看上去与教室一样广袤，照明要差上许多，只有比二人身高均要高的一排小窗户，头顶上有一排开不亮的日光灯管，一小半空间堆放这大小不同的各种纸箱，上面贴着收件地址，可见它本来的用途是存放快递，剩余的空间空空如也，甚至没有货架，也没有一张椅子。罗马尼抱怨梅林玩手机连累自己也被关禁闭，“庆幸吧，”梅林安慰他，“这里至少还有洗手间呢。”方才注意到被重重纸盒掩映仓库一角有一扇小门，后面是狭小逼仄的洗手间，没有窗户，四角均在漏水，且毫无疑问无论是水龙头还是马桶都冲不出水。  
起先罗马尼很镇定，还暗自揣测梅林说的自己今年会死是否就是指与他一起在这小仓库里惨遭黑暗教团迫害然后荣登次日的社会版，但经过了躺在冰冷的水泥地上睡眠的一整晚，梅林只会说关于怎样勾搭女人、丝毫无助于逃跑的垃圾话题，阳光再次从头顶的那个小窗射进昏聩的仓库时他开始有些焦虑，因为毫无疑问今日他和梅林两个前途未卜的年轻人都无法出勤，他还没有请假。梅林倒是很精神，不像罗马尼开始肩背疼痛，他正逐一阅读那些堆砌的纸箱上的文字。阅读了一会儿梅林挑出其中一个纸箱，粗暴地撕开胶条，噪音令人牙痛，罗马尼看得目瞪口呆，“……你在干什么！”反应过来后他质问梅林。  
被打开的纸箱内是几瓶汽水，有粉色、蓝色的可乐和零卡雪碧。“多少补充些水分吧，还有糖分……”梅林不慌不忙地解释，“我们还不知道要被关到什么时候。”  
“不可以。”罗马尼无法接受，转身将背对着梅林。  
“我会把快递单保存下来，”梅林安慰他，“等我们出去我会向包裹主人道歉的，再赔偿他……现在当然是优先保证生存。”罗马尼被说服，回转身体，看着梅林态度恭谨地揭下快递单，对折整齐放入衬衫口袋内，才接过他递来的汽水。是粉色的可乐。梅林自己选的是零卡雪碧，对身体管理，他比道德观严格多了。  
喝了汽水，罗马尼感到对梅林私拆他人包裹表示感谢似乎不合适，但总要说点什么才好，实际上他正百无聊赖，便试图开启一个适合聊得久一些的话题：“那个……”他努力回忆自己同梅林之间有过的共同话题，“对了，你说我会死，是指我近期会死吗？我们会一起死在这里吗？”  
“不会哦。我是不会死的，只有罗马尼君会。”  
“什么叫‘我是不会死的’啦……你是中二病吗？”罗马尼笑起来，但语气不置可否：“所有人都会死。”  
梅林转过脸注视着罗马尼，他的脸背着光，紫色的眼睛竟像猫的眼睛般闪闪发亮，“天机不可泄露。”梅林故作神秘，“真的想知道就要付出代价，先说你愿意付出代价吗？”  
未经过一丝一毫的思考，罗马尼就答应下来：“什么呀……我愿意。”由于太无聊，单纯而迫切地不愿让话题死去。  
“那么，我收到了。”梅林答道，语气大变，他凑近罗马尼，一手撑在他身后的纸箱上，手臂距他的面颊极近。待罗马尼察觉到不对劲，已经什么都晚了。  
[6].  
梅林先从亲吻开始，一开始罗马尼无意抗拒，以为梅林是恶作剧，他对罗马尼说得任何话语都很莫名，直到他吮吸起来，舌头探入罗马尼口腔内撩拨他的舌头，罗马尼才意识到躲避，他已被梅林双手搂住，方察觉梅林虽纤细，力量竟不似人类地非常大，罗马尼全然无力挣脱。梅林技巧纯熟，可见的确亲吻过不少女孩，边亲吻，那纤细敏锐的手指边解开罗马尼的衬衫扣子探入前襟摸索，很快教罗马尼感到肩背灼热，膝盖也绵绵地发软，梅林才放开，托住罗马尼的下巴任其在自己冷然的目光中喘息。  
他观察这童贞男的模样，见他眼睛湿润，目光也有些涣散，知自己十拿九稳，哀求道：“罗马尼君，我们都不知道能不能平安出去，眼下，我也只有你了。现在我只对生平的所做作为感到后悔……”罗马尼被说服，不再抗拒，当梅林啃啮他锁骨的时候他抚摸着梅林那要命的长发，每根手指都充满母性的悲悯，粉色的晨曦之光照耀到二人身上时，梅林轻易得到了他。梅林•安布罗修斯又一次得到了罗马尼•阿基曼。罗马尼轻易舍弃了保持多年的童贞之身，只为抚慰在绝望中的同僚。他高潮时身体会像弓一样绷紧，连脚趾也蜷起，模样十分笨拙可爱，那颤栗会持续很久，当梅林总算肯结束——罗马尼还以为他太绝望所以需要发泄——二人重新穿上衣服时，那手指还因为颤抖无法对齐扣子。  
[7].  
“你已经付出代价，我该回答你、告诉你真相了。”穿戴整齐后梅林正襟危坐，向还沉浸在仿佛身体中的一部分正在离自己远去的恍惚中的罗马尼行了个礼：“我对你无所欺瞒，答案是——是的。我是不会死的。”说着他突然站起，罗马尼都没弄明白他是怎样由跪坐一跃而起的，紧接着是弹跳——梅林跳上了他们脑袋顶上的小窗户，因为高度太扁他不得不在窗台上躺下身，好把自己完全塞进窗户里。“这就证明给你看。顺便十二点后我会回来救你出去。”连敷衍的态度也没有，潦草地说完，梅林向窗户外一翻滚，便从这20层跳出去了。  
罗马尼的心都抓紧了，但苦于无法像梅林一样两步跳上窗子，当他终于踩着几个盒子爬上狭窄的窗口，外面已经什么都没有了，没有梅林，好在同样没有任何血迹和黄色的jing戒线，还留了一线希望。结果如何，罗马尼只能等待，离开手机他无从知晓何时会十二点。  
当罗马尼心情慢慢因独处而平静，理性重新占据了他思绪的上风，他变得倾向于无视目之所及的一切而相信梅林若非有性命之虞，也受了伤，尽管此人平日里说话前言不搭后语，总在些奇怪的地方准备完全，但终究也是血肉之躯！梅林是为他而死——而受伤的吗？罗马尼竟陷入无药可救的自责，他生性就总是轻易地把不幸都揽到自己身上，梅林虽然是个常令他尴尬的怪人，但终究待他热情，他们还刚刚共度了一夜……罗马尼开始后悔昨夜自己太快睡着，而没能强撑精神听梅林多说几句。  
因内心这番斗争，接下来数小时过去得很快，在坏情绪的泥沼中泥足深陷的上班族反倒变得平静，将还要请假的事抛到脑后，他现在觉得哪怕真的身死此地，当做是轻率对待他人生命的惩罚也好。窗外的光线正渐渐变得明亮，虽上到顶峰时也不足以照亮这件仓库。那投下的几块矩形光斑，已由梅林还在这里时的冷然的粉红，变成温暖却刺目的金色了。  
此时门外传来一阵嘈杂声。  
[8].  
喧嚣声由远及近，亦愈演愈烈，掺杂上打斗呼喝的声音，和金属之间互相敲击的闷响。罗马尼听出那声音已很近了，几乎就在拘禁着他的门后。他正在沮丧，沮丧使他无所畏惧，失败真乃是勇气之母。在打斗声开始渐渐小下去时，他听到一种极具穿透力的撞击声，几乎已是贴着仓库门了，紧接着是“叮”的声音，有什么金属制品竟然隔着门落进这仓库内。  
怎样看那东西都是一枚弹壳。随着更剧烈的撞击声，仓库门打开了。  
已适应黑暗的眼睛一阵刺痛，罗马尼揉着眼睛，看清来者是一名女性，身材不高却透着精干，一身黑西装打扮，盘着金发，手中握着手枪。子弹就是她射出的。在女性抬脚走进昏暗的库房前，还有一名高大的肌肉男——与把他们二人押送到这个仓库来的肌肉男们一样打扮，试图拦住这女人的去路，金发女发出一声低吼，快如闪电地踹了这男子好几脚使他步履不稳，紧接着行云流水地使出一个过肩摔，将男子像垃圾一样甩到地上，整个过程女人都板着面孔，但肢体动作里透出她的得意。女人不慌不忙，从上衣口袋里取出一个手铐，把一时起不了身的倒霉男子就近拷在走廊的铁栏杆上。她走进仓库，直奔看呆了的罗马尼面前，在他跟前蹲下，取出一张证件塞进他视线里：“jing察。”  
罗马尼被小个子金发女带出仓库，听见楼下jing笛声蜂鸣，向下望去只见三合一大楼U型的凹陷区域里密密麻麻塞了三层jing车，全都红灯大作，嫌疑人在众多车辆跟前衰弱地抱着头蹲成一排。  
“我是梅林以前的学生。”金发女直呼老师大名，“您可以叫我阿尔托莉亚……可以抽烟吗？”  
“可、可以。”  
“那家伙很重视你。所以我要征得你同意。”她还称呼老师为“那家伙”。  
“诶……？”  
[9].  
梅林端坐在阿尔托莉亚的御用座驾后排，毫发无损，正对着一枚小镜子整理刘海。阿尔托莉亚打开车门，示意罗马尼坐到梅林身边。她还要带二人进入位于城区的市jing局做笔录。阿尔托莉亚是梅林第一届学生中的班长，据梅林说掷粉笔的技术当年就已远超自己，现如今是市局的传奇人物，三年升课长，话不多，一味地开车，脑袋上的一根毛随着路面颠簸摇曳。“你居然有这样好的学生……为什么不在之前就报案？”之前一直紧绷的精神突然放松，罗马尼只顾及责怪梅林行动不妥陷自己于危险，连梅林竟真的能从二十楼安全降落的也未能注意到。  
“就结果来说岂不是一样的……？啊，对了，之前的问题你不想知道了吗？”梅林转而问道，他突然越过横亘在二人之间的储物箱握住罗马尼搭在二人座位中间的手，罗马尼被他吓了一跳。  
“……知道什么？”  
“罗马尼君会怎样死去啊。”  
“那种事……还是不知道比较好。”  
“罗马尼君不会害怕吗？”  
“害怕又有何用？所有人都会死，再说，我想了想，好像没有什么遗憾，也没有必须完成的事情……”罗马尼双目微瞑组织着语言，无意间偏过头，见梅林正用一种绝不该出现在成年人脸上的委屈的眼神望着自己，像毛茸茸的大动物。他顿时良心大受谴责，“怎么会不害怕啦！我可是普通人类啊！不像你——”  
梅林搂住罗马尼，他力气实在是很大，一伸出胳膊搂人，罗马尼就无法挣脱，只能拗着脊椎的不适迁就梅林，“罗马尼君现在不可以死。”梅林伸出一根食指抵住罗马尼的嘴唇，“你取了我最重要的东西，要对我负责了。”他故作娇嗔地说道。  
罗马尼被梅林的话和那副扭捏模样噎住，如不是车顶太低，他就跳起来了：“明明是你——”想起阿尔托莉亚尚在场，硬把后半句吞下去，顿时连耳廓和脖子都红了。

“您果然是大胆无畏之人。”为化解尴尬阿尔托莉亚插话道，她大体猜到这二人间发生了什么。阿尔托莉亚告诉罗马尼，赶来的路上梅林全都一五一十地告诉了她：其实正是因为罗马尼完全不上钩，梅林才会想到听传教，他原是学习“使人听之便会畏惧死亡”的演讲技巧来的。  
【完】


End file.
